


It's not only roses that are red...

by inadase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Insanity, Multi, Self-Destruction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadase/pseuds/inadase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>

Lucy Weasley used to be a different person when she was younger. She was a girl who wanted adventure and fun, a little wacky but nothing too strange about her. Until she made the decision to leave both school and her best friend- Lorcan Scamander behind.<br/>
Now, years on, she is stuck in the section of St Mungo's reserved for the mentally ill and he doesn't know why. She's not the girl he remembers despite flashes of what used to be. There is so much under the surface... will he ever see how truly lost the old Lucy is? Or will he still do whatever she asks in the hope that one day she will come back to him?

This isn't a story of how love can fix things. This is a story of how destructive love can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not only roses that are red...

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE CREDIT TO DEE AKA REMOOSE (WHO YOU CAN FIND HERE - http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4807629/osvvin) FOR WRITING LORCAN, AND FOR HELPING ME OVER ALL.
> 
> I LOVE YOU MOONY, AND WITHOUT OUR COMBINED MADNESS WELL THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED.

 

The way Lucy saw it, living on a ward full of people mad as a box of frogs was always… entertaining. Of course not having a wand was an issue, not for long. Nothing was ever for long. No one could tell her know. Up until now, these Healers thought having her sectioned meant she was secure, that they controlled her. It was easy to play into their assumptions, let them think that they could change her life however they wanted. In their eyes, she was a poor mad girl who was ever so scared of her own head along with her own thoughts and ideas… if only they knew.  
She stared into the mirror, a man in white watching her every move as she pulled her neat red curls ever so slightly off her face- her red lipstick matching the dark crimson of her hair. Visitors day was always the most fun, party because half of the crowd in the loony bin couldn’t remember who their visitors were. Poor souls, these white walls were enough to drive them insane if they weren’t quite at the time they were admitted. Normally she saw the same three people over and over again, hade the same three conversations and faked a smile until she felt physically repulsed by the whole charade. The healer with a set of keys kept in time with her steps, opening a locked door to the visitors room and sitting her down in the centre, an alarm and two cameras capturing every angle. Their idea of high security was laughable if they believed a few attempts at muggle CCTV would keep her in. No doubt the door had charms but those regular visits from her charming older sister or elderly father meant she had seen them broken and re-cast over a thousand times. One thousand, two hundred and forty six to be exact. Who would it be today? Her sister, the perfect housewife who believed that popping out the next kid was the best thing in life and it could only ever bring more joy. Or how about her father, with his greying hair and pedantic ways, a man who knew nothing about life’s real pleasures and felt nothing except confusion over his poor, youngest, deluded daughter . She was almost interested for once, to try and play her little guessing game of who would try and act like she deserved their pity next. **Almost.**

 _He hadn’t really known what he expected her to look like. Red curls the same, as always. She looked really pretty, as always. But there was something undeniably different about his childhood friend. Lorcan had wanted to visit her that day because it seemed that most others had. Molly had mentioned to him that Lucy was getting on very well, and, well, maybe it was wrong of him, but he was just hoping that they could talk. Even as friends, it wouldn’t matter; he just felt a little out of place (being in a completely white room didn’t help). He made his way over to the table she was sitting at and sat down. Everything would be fine, just like before. Not much had changed, really. “Lu." He said, smiling. He extended his hand to take her own_.

The sight of Lorcan unnerved her. This was supposed to be someone else, someone she had seen more recently. His visit wasn’t part of her routine or plan, no, as always he was unpredictable and messy. She couldn’t take messy. Not now. She stared at his hand for a second, trying to force herself not to let the repulsion flash in her eyes. She had forced herself not to feel, not to need people anymore. And yet him coming here, **here** to the place she felt completely in control threw her off. A quick glance to the healer behind her told her he was watching, so she let a smile play across her red stained lips and took Lorcans’ hand in hers. She would play happy families for the watchers until the time was right… “Lor, must be… three years? At least. Maybe longer. I loose count in here…"

_Lorcan frowned. Did he make her that uncomfortable? The quick smile she gave him as she took his hand shook the thought from his mind for the moment. “Three? Seems about right. Sorry, I haven’t gotten ‘round to visiting you." He held her hand in his own for longer than the norm. He missed her. It had always been him and Lucy hanging around together. He never really fit properly with Lysander - always off with some girl - their similarities ended at blonde hair and big blue eyes. With Lucy it was different. Sure, she was a little whacky at the best of times, but that’s what he loved about her. That’s also what got her in St. Mungo’s so it probably wasn’t very fair of him to love something that could have been the end of her. “So, how’ve you been? Molls said you’re way better."_

His smile gave him away, if she could just keep the act up then her plan wouldn’t fail. She had roughly fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds left of visiting time, roughly six more chances at small talk before the healer began to loose concentration. If she could just keep him away from her condition, keep him of the topic of why they were here then this could work. Her fake smile grew, she had to be as he expected. She had learned fast that if you play into assumptions then people wouldn’t question you, they wouldn’t think you were mad. “Three years if a long time to not get round to something Lor, not that I’m complaining, you’re here now."  
She gently tucked a curl behind her ear, studying the metal door in which the normal ones were aloud to come and go for the reflection of the healer. “I’ve been good, I’m looking after myself." She knew by the thick bandage on her wrist he could tell that was a lie, some of the dried blood was still fresh. Fingers crossed he would think her mind to delicate to press it.

_“I’ve been travelling." He didn’t want to come up with silly excuses about how he tried to find time, or was thinking of her every day because they would have been lies. Yes, he had been travelling but he had plenty of time. Only some things reminded him of her (red usually did it) and there were too may things reminding him recently. He had no reason to avoid her anymore; no reason to ignore the issue. Anyway, Lucy didn’t deserve to be lied to, but since she hadn’t asked he didn’t find any reason to tell her the real reason for him not even asking about her._  
 _He decided not to say anything, but the bandage in her wrist left him with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn’t have left it this long. Maybe if he’d visited her sooner she wouldn’t have done that to herself. “Glad to hear it, Lu. This place is erm… nice? They’re good to you, yeah?"_

“Anywhere nice?" She was laughing looking back to her time in school, when they both dreamed of crossing America like muggles. He had no idea how hard it truly was to be without a wand. Watching the reflection of the guard in the door again she noticed a yawn, one minute left before she put her plan into action. She had been counting out their awkward pauses, not taking any chances. Taking a slide out of her hair she pulled it open, wrapping her fingers around it as a tick to calm her nerves. Her smile didn’t falter as his eyes focused on her writs, clearly wondering whether he should blame himself. Poor Lorcan, so mind numbingly normal. She felt almost sad for what was to come. But to suggest she felt at all really would be a lie. She tapped the end of the hairpin lightly on the table, thinking of the right reply to keep him calm whilst her feet began tapping out the seconds on the floor. “It’s rent free and the food is practically gourmet, what isn’t to love?"

_“Australia, Italy… a lot of Europe, really." He never ventured west. If he did, everything would remind him of her and all the plans they had; when she was **just** whacky and not… well not like this. To think that something he could have done drove her to hurting herself was more than he could handle. “I suppose. And you’ve got your family visiting too." Of course she was being sarcastic, but he didn’t want any negativity between them. He was afraid she might be a little fragile and positive reinforcement never did anyone any harm. But this place, how could anyone be happy there? It was dull and boring and it was nothing like out there. Oh, how he wished he could bring Lucy with him and show her the world, but it didn’t look as though she was getting out of here any time soon._

“Oh? I never got that far…" Fifty two, fifty one, fifty. “Oh yes, papa dearest and sweet little Molly who’s got her brood of five now. I see another baby picture again I’ll-" Her smile grew, the Healers attention span was gone and it was perfect. Reaching down as if to scratch her ankle, she was off her chair and pulling the healers feet from under in in seconds. She dug into his picket, gripping his wand so that it would not slip. This was strange after three years of not using one. The Healer was winded and getting up, moving too slow for his own good. Bless him. It wasn’t his fault she had the time to train for hours in her room. She pressed a foot to his chest, holding him down so he couldn’t press the alarm button and taking the keys from his belt. “Thank you," she said, keeping an eye on Lorcan with her big red smile beaming.

_Never got that far. He could have gone with her in sixth year and maybe this wouldn’t have happened. “You’ll?" What was she doing? He stood up and… oh Merlin she wasn’t…. she could move quick, too quick for her own good. “Lu, you want to give me the wand? You won’t get in trouble, I promise. Just let the man go." Mr. Weasley would kill him, if Molly didn’t first._

She tilted her head to the side, studying Lorcan as the man beneath her foot squirmed. Time for a change of plan. She lifted her foot, moving as if to give him the wand before twisting his arm behind his back, holding the wand at his throat. The Healer was up and pressed the alarm, but it was too little too late. They would let her walk away from here if it was the last thing she did. “I let him go, alright honey? But I can’t give you this just yet." She leaned in closer, her hot breath on his cheek as she lowered her voice for only him to hear- “Trouble is exactly what I want, three years changes people Lorcy."

_He hadn’t been expecting it, but he hadn’t been expecting any of it really. Little Lucy Weasley holding a wand against his throat. No longer the little girl that used to chase him around the Burrow. “Shit, Lu…." his breathing was heavy. She was mental, and she could kill him on the spot if she wanted to. “Lu, you need to calm down." What was he meant to do? This was nothing like her tackling him to the ground and hitting him with a beaters bat when they were seven. Things had obviously changed more than he thought._

The fear in his eyes was so sweet. He was like a deer in the headlights, trying to remain calm despite his body giving him away. Gripping tight onto his hair, she watched as the other healers responded to the alarm and stopped dead at the sight of her holding Lorcan hostage. Her plastic smile grew even more, a hint of joy in her eyes that hadn’t been there in years. Finally, she was in control again. She leaned in to Lorcans’ ear again, whispering “I don’t need to do anything sweetie. You, however, need to follow what I say to the letter and I might let you leave here alive." Lucy pressed the wand closer into his neck, her voice loud and cheery as she said- “Now which one of you lovely boys wants to pass little Lorcy here the master keys? I don’t think it has to be said but if you move without my permission then no one will be leaving here alive…"

_There was something similar - pulling his head back by his hair. Molly certainly hadn't told him that Lucy was like this. The girl he knew and lo- was best friends with was long gone. It was all his fault, really. He winced as the wand jabbed further into his neck, his breathing getting faster by the second. If he just did what she said he could get out of there safe and sound and so would she... hopefully. By the look of things it appeared that this place was doing her absolutely no good. He looked to the healers, extending his hand to take the keys and trying to convey to them using only his eyes (which was nearly impossible) that they best just do what she says. Red, everything that reminded him of her was all he could see at that point. The red lipstick, the curley red hair that was currently tickling his nose, the red blood on her wrist. It felt like some twisted fairytale that only she knew the ending to. But then again, Lucy was always a mile ahead of everyone else._

"Now," she said, waving the wand and saying the spells aloud to remove the charms around the door. She was out of practice, she hadn't been able to train with magic with her years inside here. Keeping her grip on his hair, she took the key from his hand and unlocked the door with her eyes on the the Healers still. "Boys, you are going to do as I say, understood? You will give me the normal four minutes and fifty four seconds to get out of here before you even attempt to try and find me. And just know that even then, you won't. I give you credit for trying in advance though." Lucy backed out of the door and out of the sight of the men in white uniforms, letting go of Lorcan's hair but keeping her wand trained on him. "Run. I mean it sweetie, run."


End file.
